Bashing Motoko in a Musical Way
by Onigiri in a Sailor Uniform
Summary: Fanclub Girl - 3rd in the series: Hehe, I know no one asked for it, but the lyrics just came to me. . .at 12:30 in the morning. Anyway, it's a parody of Avril Lavigne's Sk8er Boi fit to ultimately bash Minagawa Motoko! Have fun reading!


%!%-ONIGIRI-%!%-NOTES-%!%

My third song of the "Bashing in a Musical Way" series, waiiiii! =P As I've said before, this is a parody of Avril Lavigne's Sk8er Boi (as you can tell, I'm trying to use songs that most people probably know while still being from my favorite artists =33). Now, if you like Motoko and can't take a joke, then LEAVE NOW!! I'M SERIOUS!! And in case you just can't read or something like "THE FLAMER" who flamed my Kikyo-bashing fic, here's something to know before you go crazy and start flaming me: Motoko is one of my favorite characters of Fruits Basket! (dodges rotten fruit, rotten vegetables, and a refrigerator) Yes, it's true!! I'm just writing this because, ONE: It suddenly popped into my head at 12:30 in the morning, and, TWO: lot's of people would gladly kill any fanclub girl they could get their hands on, so I figured this was a perfect chance for them all to come together and rejoice in their Yuki Fanclub hatred! (ahem) Yes. So if you still decide to flame me, then you will be pointed and laughed at and considered an idiot. Also, if you have a pen name on FF .Net, please use it when flaming me. Just because you flamed MY story doesn't mean I'll do the same. Heheh. "Just say NO to Flame Wars!" Okay, all you good, non-flaming people out there are probably getting bored with my rambling, so let's get on with Bashing Motoko in a Musical Way! =D

-

-

-

-

-

She was a girl

Who was obsessed

With anything gray-haired and purple-eyed.

He was a Prince

Of the highschool.

What more can I say?

She wanted him;

He'd never tell

He wanted her to fall off the Earth and die.

But all of her friends

Kept budding in.

They would have gladly ripped off his clothes.

She was a fanclub girl.

He said, "See ya later, girl."

She was much too obsessed with him.

She did not have a pretty face,

Looked like somethin' from Outer Space,

And wasn't fit for a bishie like him.

Five years from now

He sits at home;

Baka Neko won't give him the damn remote.

Redhead turns on TV.

Guess who they see:

Fanclub girl in jail for intense stalking.

Prince calls up her friends.

They already know.

They all had one call and it's wasted now.

He goes to the jail

At Visiting Hours.

She tries to make-out with him through the glass wall.

She was a fanclub girl.

He said, "See ya later, girl."

She was much too obsessed with him.

Now she's locked up in jail

Biting her fanclub nails.

She needed someone to stalk or she would burst.

She was a fanclub girl.

He said, "See ya later, girl."

She was much too obsessed with him.

Now she's locked up in jail

Biting her fanclub nails.

She needed someone to stalk or she would burst.

((Yuki sings this part:))

Sorry, girl, you're too obsessed.

You made this poor boy wear a dress.

Please tear away your hungry eyes.

You'd sell your soul just too be mine.

((Motoko sings this part:))

It's too bad you couldn't see-

See the sex toy I could be.

I am more than just a freak.

It takes true love to steal someone in their sleep.

((Yuki sings this part:))

You're just a girl

Who is obsessed

With anything gray-haired and purple-eyed.

I'm just a Prince

Of the highschool.

I need someone with heart not just a whore.

((Back to regular singer:))

Now no one's with fanclub girl.

She's lost in her little world

Where everything's gray-haired and purple-eyed.

Thinks she's in a studio

Singing with Yuki, oh.

How sorry we feel for fanclub girl.

Now no one's with fanclub girl.

She's lost in her little world

Where everything's gray-haired and purple-eyed.

Thinks she's in a studio

Singing with Yuki, oh.

How sorry we feel for fanclub girl.

-

-

-

-

-

%!%-ONIGIRI-%!%-NOTES-%!%

Yata! That was a fun one. =33 Please review, minna-san! Also, if there's any anime charrie you'd like me to "bash in a musical way", just tell me in your review. And if you're not sure if I've heard of that anime, go to my bio where all my fave anime are listed! Ja mata!

NOTE: ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO SET ALL THE FLAMERS OF THE WORLD ON FIRE TO SEE HOW THEY LIKE IT!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! =333

PS: If anyone's going to start bitching, then let me just say that I'm NOT trying to say that you absolutely have to love this story and can only give me good reviews. No, I'm just saying: YOU CAN HATE THIS STORY WITH ALL YOUR HEART FOR ALL I CARE! JUST SAY WHAT YOU DON'T LIKE ABOUT IT IN A NICE WAY! Arigatou! ;)


End file.
